


That's Alright

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Hermione finds herself across Charlie's lap getting a spanking.Legit straight into smut. Just smut... No plot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	That's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters I merely created the situation.

Hermione cried out as a firm hand slapped across her ass. He rubbed a circle over her stinging flesh to soothe the burn before raising his hand and reconnecting his palm with her ass. Her fingers dug into the sofa as she tried not to cry out again. “I can hear you thinking again,” Charlie’s deep voice rumbled from above her. “You’re not supposed to be thinking. Just let go.” He slapped her ass again. 

The slap was firm enough to shake her causing her nipples to brush against the stiff material of the sofa. The friction drew them to pebbled little peaks and made her question how she had gotten here in the first place with her blouse torn open and her bra cast to the side. Her skirt hiked up around her waist and panties tangled around her ankles. She never had casual sex. This wasn’t her. But she’d always had a bit of a crush on Charlie, if she was being honest with herself. But she had never expected to find herself so exposed, laying across Charlie’s lap with her bum in the air while he spanked her. 

A harder slap landed on her ass. “I lost you again, love,” he chuckled above her. “I need you to be here with me. In this moment. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yes,” Hermione sighed as he massaged her inflamed skin.

“Good girl,” he said with a smile in his voice. He slid his hand between her legs and easily slipped a finger into her aching cunt. “I think you enjoy a good spanking, Hermione,” Charlie chuckled. “You’re so wet right now.” He pumped his finger in and out slowly pulling gasping moans from her. 

“Please,” Hermione whimpered. She wanted to beg for more, but didn’t know how to ask. 

Charlie was patient, however, and would not be rushed. He kept pumping a single finger into her slowly. “Please what, love?”

“Ugh!” Hermione groaned in frustration. Why was he so calm? She felt like she might explode. “More,” she growled. “Please.” 

Charlie’s answering chuckle would have annoyed her, but she was distracted by him removing his finger. “As you wish,” he said as he stood and placed her on her feet. He led her around to the side of the sofa where he pushed her over the arm. When she was bent over, she heard his zipper and felt a rush of magic as he muttered a protection spell. Hermione cried out as he pressed slowly into her. “Your ass holds color so well, love,” he murmured as he squeezed her heated cheeks. 

His strokes were long and slow as he gripped her ass. Over her own moans, she could hear him grunting and groaning as he slowly pounded into her. It felt good, but she still needed more. Hermione snapped her hips, increasing the rhythm and speed of his thrusts. Charlie growled and smacked her ass again before grabbing her hips. He seemed to lose himself as he gripped her hips and pounded roughly into her. He gripped her hair and pulled back as he snapped his hips faster and harder. Hermione cried out as her orgasm washed over her, electric pulses flooding through her body. As she spasmed around him, Charlie groaned and cried out before spilling himself inside her. 

They both breathed heavily for several minutes before Charlie pulled out of her slowly. He went to her bathroom and came back with a warm, wet cloth and gently wiped it over her inflamed skin and then between her legs, gaining a soft laugh from her. After some clumsy fumbling, Hermione found herself naked in bed cuddled up against Charlie’s chest. “I don’t know about you,” Charlie’s deep voice rumbled in her ear, “but I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“You wanted to shag me?” Hermione raised her head to look at him. 

“I want to do more than shag you, Hermione,” Charlie said as his large, rough hand cupped her cheek. “I want you to know that this isn’t a one time thing for me. I hope that’s alright.”

She smiled as she looked into his eyes, “That’s perfectly alright with me.”


End file.
